


Lost In The Darkness

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [20]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, How I Got Lost





	

"We're lost, aren't we," Bobby asks as the car slows to a stop on the side of the road.

"No," John says, turning the map this way and that, trying to figure out where the hell they were.

At least when they tell the story to the others, Bobby can start it off with "How I got lost with a guy who claimed to know where he was at all times, how cliched is that?"


End file.
